1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hamburger degreaser and more particularly pertains to devices which may be used to remove grease and excess juices from cooked hamburgers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for removing excess juices from food is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing liquids from food are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, food handling tongs illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,009 to Kozlinski have upper and lower plates having a plurality of apertures therethrough, the plates pivotally mounted such that food placed between the plates may be squeezed to remove excess juices.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,538 to Polster which illustrates a hamburger press used for cooking. The device comprises a plate that is adapted to hold and cook a hamburger patty on a grill.
Other relevant patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,401, U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,167 to Sano and U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,308 to Neri.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do describe a device that has an integral plunging device for squeezing excess grease and juices from a cooked hamburger.
In this respect, the device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing excess grease and juices from a cooked hamburger.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a need for a new device which can be used to remove excess grease and juices from a cooked hamburger. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.